Granica
by Elanor-1995
Summary: Czy Minerwa McGonagall byłaby zdolna do popełnienia morderstwa? Siódmy tom, starcie Minerwy i Severusa.


W tekście wykorzystano dialogi zaczerpnięte bezpośrednio z książki: „Harry Potter i insygnia śmierci".

Granica.

— Nie wiedziałem, że tej nocy na ciebie przypadł obowiązek patrolowania korytarzy, Minerwo.

\- Masz jakieś obiekcje? – zapytałam ostro. Podświadomie czułam, że zbliża się ostateczna rozgrywka, że nie długo to wszystko się zakończy. Nie ważne jak, ale się zakończy. Albus zawsze pokładał ogromne nadzieję w Harrym, a teraz chłopak wrócił i ukrywał się tuż obok, pod peleryną niewidką. Cokolwiek musiał zrobić, trzeba było mu to ułatwić. Zdawałam sobie sprawę, że konfrontacji ze Snape'em nie uniknę. Prawdę mówiąc, przygotowywałam się na nią przez długie miesiące.

\- Zastanawiam się, co wyciągnęło cię z łóżka o tak późnej porze – powiedział. Z trudem powstrzymałam się, by nie parsknąć śmiechem. Czy on naprawdę wyobrażał sobie, że jeśli oficjalnie nie patrolujemy korytarzy, to po prostu spokojnie idziemy spać? Jeżeli akurat nie pilnowaliśmy Carrowów, rzeczywiście staraliśmy się odpocząć, jednak nie było to łatwe. Nigdy nie zapomnę tych nocy, kiedy godzinami leżałam w łóżku, zawieszona pomiędzy jawą, a snem, wyczulona na każdy dobiegający z korytarza dźwięk.

\- Zdawało mi się, że słyszę jakieś hałasy – odpowiedziałam, zgodnie zresztą z prawdą, bo Amycus narobił takiego zamieszania, że trudno go było nie usłyszeć.

\- Naprawdę? Bo ja nic nie słyszę. – Severus patrzył mi teraz prosto w oczy. Nie unikałam jego wzroku. Mógł użyć legilimencji, to już nie miało znaczenia. - Widziałaś Harry'ego Pottera, Minerwo? Bo jeśli tak, to muszę nalegać.

Istotnie, przygotowywałam się do tej konfrontacji, wielokrotnie zastanawiałam się co zrobię, gdy w końcu stanę z nim twarzą w twarz. Oczywistym wydawało się, że prędzej czy później do tego dojdzie. Pytanie tylko kiedy, w jakich okolicznościach? Do tej pory sam Severus właściwie nie dawał mi pretekstu. Główny problem stanowili Carrowowie. Myśl, że najprawdopodobniej będę musiała go zabić, towarzyszyła mi od chwili, w której dowiedziałam się, że został dyrektorem. To nie przyszło łatwo, jednak ostatni, spędzony w Hogwarcie rok nauczył mnie czegoś, czego do tej pory w pewnym sensie zazdrościłam Albusowi – umiejętności kalkulowania na zimno. Postanowiłam, wbrew wszystkiemu czego uczył mnie ojciec i w co do tej pory wierzyłam, że jeśli szkoła stanie do bezpośredniej walki z Voldemortem, zabiję Severusa Snape'a. Istniało ryzyko, że źle ocenię sytuację i zbyt wcześnie podejmę odpowiednie kroki, co dla Hogwartu skończyłoby się tragicznie, pomijając już fakt, że sama straciłabym życie.

Teraz jednak byłam pewna, że moment jest właściwy. Voldemort zmierzał do szkoły, członkowie Zakonu mieli lada chwila przybyć z pomocą. Trzeba było zorganizować ewakuację uczniów i ochronę zamku. Carrowów jak narazie skutecznie unieszkodliwiłam, ale ten zdrajca… on… musi zginąć, zanim pojawi się tu Voldemort. Boże litościwy! Ja naprawdę planowałam morderstwo! Co innego zabić w walce, we własnej lub w czyjejś obronie, a co innego planować, że się kogoś zabije.

Zacisnęłam palce na różdżce i strzeliłam pierwszym zaklęciem, jakie przyszło mi na myśl, zaklęciem rozbrajającym. Jego tarcza była jednak tak silna, że odrzuciło mnie do tyłu i z trudem uchroniłam się przed upadkiem. Z całą mocą powróciło wspomnienie sprzed roku: spoczywające na katafalku, pogruchotane ciało Albusa. Targnęła mną nienawiść jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie czułam w stosunku do nikogo – nawet do Voldemorta. Bez trudności rzuciłabym już drugie - w ciągu ostatnich piętnastu minut - niewybaczalne zaklęcie. Zamiast tego, skierowałam różdżkę ku jednej z pochodni, zupełnie nie zamierzenie wyrywając ją z mosiężnego uchwytu i posłałam w stronę Snape'a pierścień ognia. Jakby od niechcenia zmienił płomienie w potężnego, czarnego węża. Cóż, eliksiry eliksirami, lecz z transmutacji też był nienajgorszy. Posiadał dość rzadko spotykaną wśród ludzi nie zajmujących się na co dzień tą nauką umiejętność. Nazywamy to transmutacją żywiołów – nawiasem mówiąc, jako pierwsza użyłam tego określenia, które kilka lat później pojawiło się w szkolnych podręcznikach.

Jednym machnięciem różdżki unicestwiłam węża i wystrzeliłam w kierunku Severusa kilkadziesiąt sztyletów. Natychmiast zasłonił się stojącą obok zbroją.

Wiedziałam, że to do niczego nie prowadzi, uświadomiłam sobie, że zwyczajnie gram na zwłokę. Ścisnęłam różdżkę tak, że poczułam jak krew odpływa mi z palców. Nieoczekiwanie, oczyma wyobraźni ujrzałam Snape'a wychodzącego z kominka w salonie, w moim dawnym domu w Hogsmeade. To właśnie jego wezwałam na pomoc, gdy zorientowałam się, że mojego męża coś ukąsiło. Jego, nie Poppy Pomfrey.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech. Powróciła blada, wyniszczona twarz Albusa; błękitne, pozbawione życia oczy, tak obce bez tych charakterystycznych, wesołych iskierek. Czułam, że naprawdę jestem w stanie rzucić to zaklęcie. Świat nagle przestał istnieć. Fala gorąca przeszyła moją dłoń. Serce tłukło się w piersi jak oszalałe, w uszach słyszałam szum krwi. Jeszcze sekunda i rozbłysk zielonego światła zakończy marny żywot najwierniejszego sługi Lorda Voldemorta.

Severus wyjrzał zza zbroi w którą z hukiem wbiły się wszystkie sztylety. Znów patrzył mi w oczy, a w jego spojrzeniu było coś nieodgadnionego. Wiedział, co zamierzam zrobić, nie miałam co do tego wątpliwości. I wtedy usłyszałam w głowie głos Albusa, tak wyraźny, jakby stał tuż obok: „Ufam Severusowi całkowicie, Minerwo".

To na ułamek sekundy wytrąciło mnie z równowagi. Zaraz też dotarło do mnie, w jak niedorzecznej znalazłam się sytuacji. Staliśmy naprzeciwko siebie z wyciągniętymi różdżkami. Ja miałam opory przed rzuceniem śmiertelnego zaklęcia, ale on? Człowiek, który z zimną krwią zamordował błagającego o pomoc Dumbledore'a? Przecież mógł mnie z łatwością zabić, więc co ja tu – do cholery – jeszcze robię? Chyba sam Bóg, którego tak kochał mój ojciec czuwał nad tym wszystkim i sprawił, że wypadki potoczyły się tak, a nie inaczej.

\- Minerwo! – To był Filius. Jego wyraz twarzy był straszny. Nigdy wcześniej, ani później nie widziałam go w takim stanie. Severus błyskawicznie zniknął za zbroją. – O nie! Już nie popełnisz więcej morderstw w Hogwarcie! – zawołał Filius, celując różdżką w zbroję. Wyglądało na to, że on również gotów był na ostateczne rozwiązanie. Na miejscu pojawili się również Pomona i Horacy. Wtem rozległ się głośny brzęk. To Snape mocował się z ożywioną przez Flitwicka zbroją. Udało mu się od niej uwolnić i pchnąć ją w stronę Filiusa i Pomony. Nie trafił. Zbroja z całym impetem uderzyła w ścianę. Potem puścił się biegiem przed siebie, a my ruszyliśmy za nim. Przez cały czas ściskałam w dłoni różdżkę. Mogłam powstrzymać go jednym zaklęciem, ale… nie strzela się ludziom w plecy, bez ostrzeżenia.

Wpadliśmy do nieużywanej klasy. Snape dopadł do okna i ku mojemu największemu zdumieniu, po prostu skoczył.

\- Tchórz! Tchórz! – zawołałam, nie mając pojęcia, jak bardzo krzywdzące są to słowa. Obserwowałam jego ciemną sylwetkę, swobodnie unoszącą się w powietrzu. Wyglądało na to, że opanował sztukę lewitacji. Był potężnym czarodziejem, z czego tak naprawdę nie wielu zdawało sobie sprawę. Pamiętam, że wtedy o tym właśnie pomyślałam.

Tuż obok mnie pojawili się Harry i panna Lovegood.

\- Skoczył - poinformowałam ich, nie odrywając wzroku od szybującej postaci.

\- Zabił się? – zapytał z nadzieją w głosie Harry, podchodząc bliżej do okna.

\- Nie, żyje – odparłam. – W przeciwieństwie do Dumbledore'a wciąż miał różdżkę... i chyba nauczył się kilku sztuczek od swojego pana.

Nie wiedziałam, co tak naprawdę czuję. Rozgoryczenie? Bo przecież nie zrobiłam tego co uważałam, że powinnam zrobić i pozwoliłam, by ten zdrajca uciekł. Irracjonalną ulgę? Bo mimo wszystko jednak nie chciałam być tą osobą, która odbierze Severusowi Snape'owi życie, czego właśnie samej sobie dowiodłam. A może jedno i drugie?

Gdy kilkanaście godzin później pochylałam się nad jego wychudzonym, zmaltretowanym ciałem, dotarło do mnie z całą mocą, że zamordowanie Severusa byłoby największym i najprawdopodobniej ostatnim błędem w moim życiu. Kolana się pode mną ugięły. Jakże genialny i okrutny za razem był plan Dumbledore'a. Ostatni rok musiał być dla Severusa koszmarem. Z nikąd pomocy, z nikąd wsparcia. Czy Albus nie mógł mi zaufać? Przecież wiedział… naprawdę wiedział, że nawet na torturach nic bym nie powiedziała. Bo koty nie mówią. Owszem, istnieje zaklęcie zmuszające animaga do powrotu do jego prawdziwej postaci, ale odkryłam, że można je w bardzo prosty sposób zablokować, w dodatku bez użycia różdżki. Miałam swoje rozwiązanie awaryjne, o którym Albusa poinformowałam.

Chodziło więc nie tyle o zaufanie, co o bezpieczeństwo. Jeśli pojawiłby się choć cień podejrzenia, że znam jakieś szczegóły, dwudziestego dziewiątego sierpnia nie przekroczyłabym progów Hogwartu. Z moją niewiedzą, byłam względnie bezpieczna i mogłam wykonywać swoją część zadania. Albusowi nie przyszło jednak do głowy, że każdy kij ma dwa końce. A gdybym tak, sądząc, że postępuję słusznie, naprawdę zabiła Severusa Snape'a?

Uzmysłowiłam sobie, że sam Snape musiał przekonać Voldemorta o tym, iż nie zostałam wtajemniczona w plany Dumbledore'a. Mało tego, jakimś sposobem namówił go do pozostawienia mnie w szkole. Voldemort… Tom Riddle znał mnie i chyba do końca liczył na to, że się do niego przyłączę. Może to właśnie Snape wykorzystał? W każdym razie, musiał dostać naprawdę mocny argument, by zostawić w spokoju osobę, która przez tyle lat współpracowała z Dumbledore'em.

Dotknęłam lodowatej dłoni Severusa czując rosnącą w gardle gulę. Wojna tak bardzo zaciera granicę pomiędzy dobrem, a złem. I człowiek jest wobec tego bezradny.

Biedny Severus. Jakkolwiek to zabrzmi, całe szczęście, że zginął, bo nie znalazłoby się dla niego miejsce w świecie w którym tę granicę wytyczono na nowo. Nie wiem czy zostałby bohaterem czy trafiłby do Azkabanu. Opinie na ten temat nadal są podzielone, ale ja uważam, że przede wszystkim, zasłużył na spokój.


End file.
